If I Die Young
by LindsayMesser
Summary: Title says all. another songfic.


Heard this song and it made me think of this story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: Don't own the show CSI:NY Anthony E. Zuiker or the Song "If I Die Young" by The Band Perry.

This story takes palce when Lucy is 26 and is a CSI like her mom and dad. Danny and Lindsay are retired.

It was a Tuesday when Lindsay answered the phone only to find out that her daughter Lucy had just been killed in the line of duty.

Lindsay broke down crying and Danny walked in and saw her with the phone in her hand and took it only to hear the officer on the other end also tell him that his baby, his little girl had just been killed. He hung up the phone then fell to his knees next to his wife crying.

A few days later they were standing in the cemetery burying their baby. She was dressed in satin with her grandma Messer's green emerald ring on her right ring finger. She looked as if she was just sleeping.

Danny and Lindsay held on to each other as the casket that held their little princess. Lindsay broke down falling to her knees. Then they played Lucy's favorite song 'If I Die Young' By: The Band Perry.

Once they had said their last good byes to the girl that stole their hearts 26 years ago.

Leaving they were cemetery an officer came up to them and handed Lucy's flag to them aswell as a DVD.

Once they got home Danny put the DVD in the player and on the screen they saw their daughters smiling face.

"Hi mom dad. If your seeing this, well that means something has happened to me. I'm making this now because tomorrow I start my Academy training and I know that if I didn't get some of the things I want to say now then I may never get to. First of all, I love you both more then anything in the world. But, I wanted to sing you a song that I think is my favorite and if anything does happen well it may fit. Anyway its call 'If I Die Young By: The Band Perry. I may not sing good but, hey at least I tried huh? Ok enough talking lets start the song." Lucy pulled out her guitar and started strumming.

'If I die young bury me in satin,

Lay me down on a, bed of roses,

Sink me in the river, at dawn,

Send me away with the words of a love song,

Uh oh, Uh oh,

Lord make me a rainbow,

I'll shine down on my mother,

She'll know I'm safe with you,

When she stands under my colors,

Oh, and, Life ain't always what you,

Think it ought to be, no Ain't even grey,

But she buries her baby,

The sharp knife of a short life well,

I've had just enough time,

If I die young bury me in satin,

Lay me down on a bed of roses,

Sink me in the river at dawn,

Send me away with the words of a love song,

The sharp knife of a short life,

Well I've had just enough time,

And I'll be wearing white when,

I come into your kingdom,

I'm as green as the ring on my

little cold finger I've never known,

the lovin' of a man but it sure felt nice,

When he was holding my hand,

There's a boy here in town says he'll,

Love me forever, Who would have thought,

Forever could be severed by the sharp knife,

Of a short life,well I've had just enough time,'

She paused her singing and just strummed on her guitar smiling,

'So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls,

What I never did is done, A penny for my thoughts,

Oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar, They're worth so,

Much more after I'm a goner and maybe then you'll,

Hear the words I've been singin' Funny how your dead,

How people start listenin'

Again she paused her singing and just strummed a little more.

'If I die young bury me in stain lay me down on a,

Bed on roses sink me in the river, at dawn send me,

Away with the words of a love song, uh oh,

The ballad of a dove, Go with peace and love,

Gather up your tears, keep em in your pocket,

Save them for a time when your really gonna,

Need them oh, the sharp knife of a short life,

Well I've had just enough time, so put on your,

Best boys and I'll wear my pearls'

'So I hope this will get you trough the hard time you are going through and when ever you miss me or just want to hear my voice or see me watch this video. I Love and Miss you both and know that I'm always going to be with you and we'll all be a family again oneday.'

Then the video ended they smiled at how their daughter was always going to be there and soon they would all be a family again.

Well I hope it didn't make you cry but, I had fun writing it.


End file.
